


Our Fault

by ErisdeepDownme



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alessio Iodice - Freeform, Children, Gennaro Raia - Freeform, Gennex - Freeform, Growing Up Together, M/M, UrbanFicExchange
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisdeepDownme/pseuds/ErisdeepDownme
Summary: Alex non crede alle proprie orecchie, Genn raramente gli lascia scegliere i cartoni. Lui di solito si lamenta un sacco ma comunque lo lascia sempre scegliere. Alla fine non sono male, si possono sopportare.“per una settimana intera? qualsiasi cosa io scelga tu non puoi dirmi niente?”“si e si, ma solo se me la insegni bene. Voglio saperla suonare benissimo”Alex non potrebbe mai rifiutare un accordo del genere. Sorride a Genn che lo guarda speranzoso e accetta. Naturalmente.
GrowingUpTogether/ChildhoodAU





	

Having feel is complicated-

Alex sta aspettando impaziente Gennaro nel cortile di casa sua. È sera e anche se è fine agosto l’aria fresca comincia a farsi sentire. Ha appena finito di cenare con i suoi genitori e i suoi fratelli. Come al solito hanno finito tardi per colpa di Ciro che non la smetteva di dargli fastidio, si credeva migliore rispetto a lui solo perché aveva solo qualche anno più di lui, che ne aveva ancora 10.  
A volte, pensava, che non ne voleva neanche uno di fratello.  
Magari solo Nando che lo faceva giocare sempre con i videogiochi dei grandi.  
O magari uno come Genn. Con lui non litigava mai e soprattutto ogni cosa che piaceva a lui piaceva sempre anche Genn, non avevano bisogno di spiegarsi niente, si capivano al volo.  
Una volta aveva perfino notato come Genn aveva evitato di passare davanti casa del signor Franchino perché sapeva che aveva lui paura del suo cane.  
Erano davanti al bivio in piazza e stavano andando da Antonio per giocare con un nuovo gioco della Playstation che aveva ricevuto per il compleanno. Alex era nel panico perché non voleva che Genn pensasse fosse un fifone, solo che ogni volta che era solo allungava pur di non prendere quella maledetta strada.  
Evidentemente Genn aveva letto il panico nei suoi occhi nel momento in cui si era girato verso di lui per chiedergli dove preferisse andare e senza chiedere nulla aveva decretato “devo passare un attimo dal negozio di musica Alè, voglio vedere se hanno messo in vetrina la chitarra che voglio per natale”.  
Naturalmente il negozio si trovava nella strada più lunga, quella che tagliava il paese dall’altra parte rispetto a casa del signor Franchini.  
Genn sapeva e senza farglielo pesare aveva scelto una strada diversa. Per lui. Così fanno i veri fratelli.  
Sente il ticchettio fastidioso della bicicletta di Genn non appena questo imbocca la strada di casa sua. Deve ricordargli di farsela aggiustare.  
Gli apre il cancelletto e aspetta che Genn poggi la bici. Gli sorride, Genn ricambia mentre ancora riprende fiato per la corsa in bici.  
“Non vedo l’ora di farti sentire i nuovi accordi che ho imparato.” Gli dice subito Alex.  
Non gli da neanche il tempo di entrare in casa, praticamente. “Papà dice che ormai li so fare quasi perfetti”  
“Poi mi insegni allora” afferma Genn con voce decisa “non mi va di rimanere indietro, lo sai”  
“Si, ma è tardi e i miei non vogliono che suoni a quest’ora perché dicono che altrimenti sveglio tutti i vicini, lo sai. Domani mattina, tanto dormi qua”  
A Genn non va proprio di aspettare, lo sanno entrambi, per questo quando guarda Alex con un’espressione che è tra lo sconvolto e il disperato e quest’ultimo non si stupisce del “ti prego Alè, ti faccio scegliere quali cartoni guardare per una settimana intera, ma la canzone me la insegni stasera!”  
Alex non crede alle proprie orecchie, Genn raramente gli lascia scegliere i cartoni. Lui di solito si lamenta un sacco ma comunque lo lascia sempre scegliere. Alla fine non sono male, si possono sopportare.  
“per una settimana intera? qualsiasi cosa io scelga tu non puoi dirmi niente?”  
“si e si, ma solo se me la insegni bene. Voglio saperla suonare benissimo”  
Alex non potrebbe mai rifiutare un accordo del genere. Sorride a Genn che lo guarda speranzoso e accetta. Naturalmente.  
“Possiamo andare in giardino quando tutti dormono stasera e ti insegno”  
“grazie grazie grazie!” Genn è euforico, lo si nota dagli occhi che luccicano di eccitazione.  
Alex però vuole comunque evitare il peggio. Con i suoi non si scherza, dato che con quattro figli maschi hanno imparato come far rispettare le regole, quindi cerca di placare l’entusiasmo con un “Però non ci dobbiamo far scoprire, dobbiamo fare pianissimo” che sa essere invano, perché tutta questa storia del segreto rende Genn ancora più eccitato. Lo nota da come non riesce a stare fermo e quasi inciampa nello scalino a ridosso della porta. Come se non fosse già abbastanza imbranato di suo.  
Alex sta già pensando a quell’angolino del cortile interno dove lascia sempre il pallone quando non vuole che i suoi fratelli lo trovino. Ed è anche abbastanza lontano dalla camera dei suoi. È perfetto.  
“Devi seguirmi e fare esattamente quello che faccio io” dice con voce decisa  
“D’accordo Ale, tranquillo”  
Genn ha un sorriso stampato in faccia che non sembra lo abbandonerà ancora per molto. Alex sorride di conseguenza.

“fai più piano”  
Genn ci prova, ma quella non è casa sua. Nonostante cerchi di imitare Alex non sa esattamente dove mettere i piedi per evitare rumori. Oltretutto vede anche poco. Anzi, non vede praticamente niente.  
Allunga la mano, cercando Alex davanti a lui e trova la sua schiena. A tentoni riesce a raggiungere il suo braccio e fa scivolare la mano fino ad arrivare a quella di Alex, che stringe. Alex ha una mano molto calda e gli piace dato che lui le ha sempre fredde, anche d’estate.  
Alex ricambia la stretta. Lui c’è per lui, come ogni altra volta. Lo guida attraverso il salotto, poi la cucina e infine arrivano nel cortile interno, quello un po’ grande. Continua a camminare, stringendo la mano di Genn, fino a quando non arrivano infondo, il più lontano possibile dalla casa, nell’angolo perfetto. Solo a quel punto la lascia.  
Genn si guada intorno. Quel posto è strano di notte, quasi non sembra il cortile di Alex dove giocano o suonano di solito. Fa più paura. Si avvicina istintivamente ad Alex che intanto si sta sedendo per terra con la chitarra. Quasi tornerebbe a stringerli la mano.  
Lo raggiunge per terra e lo ascolta suonare i primi accordi. Ha ragione, la riesce a fare molto meglio rispetto all’ultima volta che gliel’aveva fatta ascoltare.  
Sicuramente, se l’ha capita così bene, non sarà difficile spiegargliela. Magari potrebbero anche riuscire a sbrigarsi in poco tempo e ritornare al sicuro in camera di Alex. Il suo amico però sembra non avere fretta. Riprova un paio di volte ancora gli accordi iniziali prima di iniziare a suonarla tutta.  
Alex è proprio bravo, capisce la chitarra quasi meglio quanto capisca Genn e sicuramente la conosce meglio anche di se stesso. La maneggia come se fosse un raro reperto che potrebbe frantumarsi in qualsiasi momento ma allo stesso tempo sa cosa deve fare per ottenere quello che vuole lui.  
È fortunato ad averlo come compagno.  
Compagno di cosa ancora non né sicuro, sta di fatto che la paura sembra quasi irrilevante davanti alla mano di Alex che si muove sicura creando cose meravigliose.  
Ha un’illuminazione in quel momento Alè non se lo può lasciar scappare. Sarebbe davvero stupido da parte sua fare qualsiasi cosa che dia motivo ad Alex di allontanarsi. Lui e le sue mani caldi che sanno fare cose meravigliose. A qualunque costo, anche affrontando cortili inquietanti in piena notte, anche sopportando di fare la figura del fifone che ha paura del buio e che ha bisogno della mano di qualcuno, anche soffocando il suo orgoglio e ascoltando incantato come lui sia molto più bravo di lui a suonare.  
“Genn?” Alex lo sta chiamando da un po’, lui si era perso nei suoi pensieri.  
“Ci sono, ci sono” lo guarda come scocciato. Alex non deve capire quello che lui ha assimilato in quei pochi minuti. Ha la dignità da duro da mantenere.  
“Allora, la vuoi imparare? Almeno gli accordi principali li facciamo stanotte, poi continuiamo domani. Va bene lo stesso, no?” chiede Alex.  
“si però così il patto non vale più una settimana ma solo 3 giorni”  
“uffa Genn, non è giusto però” 

 

_

 

Ormai hanno cominciato entrambi le superiori, ed entrambi le affrontavano tirando malamente avanti e portando a casa scarsi risultati.  
Tutto nella norma quindi, tenendo conto del loro stile assolutamente disagiato di vivere, tra serate interminabili a casa McFly, a base di non si sa neanche di cosea, e soprattutto delle loro interminabili sessioni di “musica”.  
Per Genn tutto ciò non era un problema -l’andare male a scuola- lui aveva deciso che questo periodo della sua vita non sarebbe stato fondamentale per il suo futuro. Lui voleva vivere di musica e di certo un diploma nell’Istituto Alberghiero non sarebbe stato d’aiuto in tutto ciò.  
Per Alex invece la situazione cambiava.  
Lui ancora non aveva le idee chiare. Aveva ancora 16 anni, nonostante tutto, e ancora non sapeva cosa voleva fare della sua vita.  
Tutto ciò, però, non era assolutamente salutare, poiché si sentiva un fallito ogni volta che prendeva un voto al di sotto della sufficienza, ma, allo stesso tempo sentiva, dentro di lui, che non gliene importava più di tanto.  
Essere un controsenso ambulante non faceva bene. Ne era consapevole e questa sua convinzione veniva fortificata ogni volta che riferiva dei suoi risultati scolastici a casa e non sapeva come comportarsi quando i suoi si arrabbiavano. Doveva dargli ragione o lasciar correre?

Genn lo stava aspettando a casa sua per provare la cover di Pompeii che avevano cominciato a arrangiare.  
Questo, come al solito, arriva in ritardo e Alex non vede l’ora di sapere quale sarà la scusa di questa volta, se le sigarette che si erano finite o che si era dimenticato si portare fuori il cane. Genn bussa e la madre di Alex lo accoglie con il solito sorriso, gli fa cenno di andare di sopra, tanto la strada la conosce a memoria.  
Bussa piano alla porta mezza aperta per far capire ad Alex che è li e poi entra.  
“Ohi” gli fa Alex, seduto sul letto con la chitarra sulle gambe e “Pronto?” aggiunge.  
“Hai capito come devi chiudere?” risponde lui ignorando totalmente la sua domanda “Non è che poi roviniamo la canzone proprio alla fine”  
“Stai tranquillo, ti sorprenderò” Come sempre pensa Genn, ma non lo dice naturalmente.  
“Vabbè, cominciamo allora” dice invece, sedendosi accanto a lui sul letto.  
Butta le converse sul tappeto, incrocia le gambe per essere più comodo.  
Tira fuori il pacchetto di sigarette ancora incartato e lo poggia sul davanzale della finestra, pronto all’uso.  
Si aggiusta i capelli che nell’ultimo periodo lascia crescere fino a quando non è sua madre a trascinarlo dal barbiere per tagliarli.  
Si allunga velocemente su Alex, cercando di raggiungere il comodino, mentre quest’ultimo cerca in qualche modo di allontanare la sua chitarra dal peso, relativamente fatale, almeno per lei, di Genn che sta cercando gli spartiti della canzone che aveva lasciato lì l’ultima volta che avevano provato.  
Alex guarda il suo amico sopra di lui e si perde nel come Genn sia una parte importante della sua vita, anzi realizza che lui ne è un elemento essenziale.  
Senza Genn che fuma alla finestra, con le sue cicche che si accumulano sul bordo della finestra, non ci sarebbero le eterne litigate con sua madre che si lamenta di dover raccogliere cicche dal giardino.  
Senza le sue scarpe perennemente abbandonate sul tappeto blu che ha ai piedi del letto non ci sarebbe Genn in uno stato di perenne raffreddore, dal momento che afferma la necessità fisiologica dei suoi piedi di essere liberi, senza costrizioni di scarpe.  
Senza il suo tic di aggiustarsi il ciuffo ogni volta che sta riflettendo su qualcosa di particolarmente complicato non ci sarebbero le loro conversazioni silenziose, quelle che cominciano attraverso un’alzata di occhi eloquente e che hanno come risposta una semplice alzata di spalle. La maggior parte delle volte è quella cosa, tra le varie, che li rende strani agli occhi degli altri.  
Senza i suoi spartiti abbandonati un po’ da per tutto in quella stanza non ci sarebbe lui che glieli aggiusta, che li completa e che glieli fa ritrovare dove li aveva lasciati.  
Alex aspetta paziente che si sistemi e poi si schiarisce la voce, osserva di nuovo il suo migliore amico e “Allora cominciamo” ripete.  
Genn fa un cenno con la testa, come incitamento ad iniziare a suonare. Anche lui è pronto.  
Mentre suona Alex cade in uno stato di estrema pace, si perde nella sua voce che a sua volta si fonde, si perde in quella di Genn.  
È come se lui stesso si stesse perdendo in Genn, come se lo stesse sentendo in tutto se stesso. Sente i suoi momenti più difficili, quando la voce si fa più graffiata.  
I momenti in cui è stato il più forte dei due, quando si sforza per raggiungere le note più complicate.  
I momenti in cui, invece, ha avuto bisogno del suo sostegno, quando sente la sua voce calare di intensità per incastrarsi con la propria.  
Tutto ciò rende Alex più leggero e rilassato, non sta pensando più ai problemi con i suoi, a come deve fare per non ritrovarsi con una bocciatura a fine anno, a cosa deve fare della sua vita. Fondersi con Genn e con la loro musica lo fa sentire se stesso, come se loro tre fossero un’entità unica, che non può essere separata e che non può fare altro che continuare ad esistere, pena la perdita di se stesso.  
Ed è così che Alex, dopo le prime due strofe di pura meraviglia si interrompe facendo stridere le corde in un suono abbastanza inquietante e quindi facendo spaventare Genn che non capisce il motivo per cui si sia bloccato.  
“Ho capito!” dice Alex con uno sguardo perso e esaltato allo stesso tempo.  
“Mi fa piacere” dice Genn “ma cosa?” impaziente di ricominciare a cantare, stavano andando così bene cazzo.  
“Voglio fare questo per sempre” afferma Alex con convinzione.  
“Interrompere prove, praticamente perfette, per poi dare spiegazioni discutibili per motivare il tutto?” Genn incomincia a stufarsi, vuole capirlo e a bisogno di un aiuto dal diretto interessato, questa volta non ce la fa da solo.  
“Ah ah ah, certo che no” dice Alex. “Intendo la musica, voglio fare musica nella mia vita” e lo guarda.  
Alex stesso è colpito da queste affermazioni. Ora gli sembra tutto così fottutamente semplice. Suonare e cantare con Genn gli ha fatto trovare la pace, per quello scarso minuto si è sentito in pace con il mondo. Per questo aggiunge “Magari potremmo provare a fare questa cosa del cantare insieme più regolarmente, ci riesce bene no?” tanto ormai il danno è fatto e non ha più timore delle risposte dell’altro.  
Genn invece non crede alle sue orecchie. Gli sembra troppo bello che anche in questo si siano ritrovati cosi facilmente. Potrebbe essere l’inizio di qualcosa di veramente spettacolare, questo Genn lo sa. Ma l’entusiasmo allo stesso tempo lascia il posto alla paura perché se questo stare così vicino ad Alex più del solito lo preoccupa.  
È già da qualche settimana che ha problemi fisici nei momenti in cui è con Alex.  
Non pensa sia normale il colpo al cuore o il fatto che non si senta più le gambe, o a volte le braccia, che formicolino in modo imbarazzante. O dovrebbe andare da un medico o si stava prendendo una cotta per il suo migliore amico e tutto ciò non va bene dato che lui fino a qualche mese prima si era messo con Claudia. Ma soprattutto perché Alex era il suo migliore amico e a lui andava bene così. Doveva focalizzarsi su Claudia e tutto sarebbe passato.  
Claudia, quella bellissima e intelligentissima ragazza che lui in teoria amava profondamente e non Claudia, quella bella e simpatica ragazza che molto probabilmente era una scusa verso se stesso per tenersi lontano da Alè il tempo necessario per farsi passare quella stupida cotta. Perfetto così.  
“Finalmente Alè, hai capito che non puoi fare a meno di me!” dice Genn ridendo.  
Sdrammatizzare sembra la soluzione migliore.  
Alex ride e “Certo, lo sto facendo soprattutto per quello!” ammicca verso di lui “e poi mica potevo rischiare che ti trovassi un altro compagno di band, poveretto”  
Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia per fingere un’incazzatura inesistente e afferma “Ormai sei impegnato a vita Alè, la prima parola è quella che vale e soprattutto non puoi lamentarti” e aggiunge con aria di sufficienza “ti accontenterai di quello che offre la casa, peggio per te”  
“sono psicologicamente pronto” Anche Alex sdrammatizza, meglio che la nuda e cruda verità.  
Perchè lui Genn oltre che condividerlo con la musica, lo vuole anche solo per lui. Lo vuole sotto pelle, nel cuore, tra le braccia, sotto le dita. Lo vuole tutto e dappertutto.

 

_

 

Alex aspettava Genn in macchina, parcheggiato sotto casa sua. Si erano organizzati per andare in studio nel pomeriggio, subito dopo pranzo per finire di tagliare una traccia.  
Alex era abituato ai soliti ritardi di Genn, sta di fatto che quest’ultimo quel giorno stava un pochino esagerando. Gli andavano relativamente bene i soliti 10 minuti di ritardo, ma arrivare a tre quarti d’ora non gli sembrava normale.  
Sente il rumore della porta che viene sbattuta e non fa in tempo a girarsi per controllare se chi era uscito fosse Genn o meno, che gli piomba in macchina un essere indefinito, con la faccia nascosta da un cappuccio, la puzza di fumo come segno di riconoscimento, e soprattutto con un tremore preoccupante in tutto il corpo.  
Alex si gira verso di lui e lo osserva in silenzio, aspettando che sia lui a decidere di parlare, perché sa che Genn ne ha bisogno, di sfogarsi, però allo stesso tempo non vuole forzarlo, sa che Genn ha bisogno dei suoi momenti. Ed infatti dopo qualche minuto in sui lo sente respirare pesantemente dalla bocca finalmente ottiene una spiegazione “Ho litigato con mio padre”.  
Alex è stupito, principalmente per il fatto che non è una cosa così strana che Genn e suo padre che litighino, quindi, se questa volta Genn si era ridotto in quelle condizioni, voleva dire che era qualcosa di estremamente serio.  
Una volta aveva assistito ad una di queste litigate. Avevano ancora 15 anni e si era ritrovato a fissare scioccato un Genn che stava evidentemente cercando di non scoppiare a ridere in faccia a suo padre, mentre quest’ultimo inveiva sulla necessità che suo figlio smettesse di fumare, almeno dentro casa, se proprio non riusciva a smettere compleatamente. Per questo si preoccupa nel sentire la voce debole e quasi impercettibile di Genn.  
“Perché?” quindi chiede e intanto mette in moto e si dirige verso casa sua. Possono anche saltarle le prove per oggi.  
Spera che Genn parli subito perchè lui in quel momento non può fare altro che lanciare occhiate veloci per accertarsi che non sia morto o svenuto sul sedile. Vorrebbe riuscire a leggerlo come al solito, mettere in pratica la loro forma particolare di comunicazione, ma non può, perché Genn si ostina a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Cosi pazienta e aspetta di aver parcheggiato sotto casa prima di allontanare al massimo il suo sedile dal volante, allungando la mano sotto il sedile a cercare la leva, per potersi così girare completamente verso Genn, incrociando in malo modo le gambe. Deve riuscire a vederlo e sentirlo completamente.  
“Guardami Genn”  
Questo mugugna qualcosa di incomprensibile e rimane lo stesso immobile nella posizione rannicchiata che aveva assunto. A quel punto Alex poggia delicatamente una mano sulla sua schiena, quasi se potesse romperlo, frantumarlo più di quanto non lo sembri già.  
Genn sembra risvegliarsi a qual contatto, era completamente immerso nei sui pensieri. Si gira lentamente verso Alex e lo guarda con gli occhi lucidi e le guance paonazze.  
“Lo sai che qualsiasi cosa ti abbia detto non è vero, vero?” dice Alex guardandolo negli occhi, cercando di convincerlo delle sue parole “che sia per la musica, per quel branco di nulllafacenti che abbiamo come amci o per me, lo sappiamo come la pensa, ha bisogno di sfogarsi, lo fa sentire meglio”  
“lo so, ma non mi piace” Genn lo guarda sconsolato, e lui sa quello che sta per dire, ma nonostante tutto lo ascolta in silenzio “la musica ci è andata bene e su quello non mi può dire proprio più niente, la droga o qualsiasi altra cosa gli dia fastidio non l’ha mai vista dentro casa, dato che stiamo sempre buttati da Antonio, quando dobbiamo fare qualcosa” sospira e alza gli occhi verso Alex che lo guarda come ad incoraggiarlo a continuare il discorso. Genn quindi sposta lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino, come se si vergognasse delle sue stesse parole “è che ancora non accetta il fatto che suo figlio gli nascondeva di scopare con il suo migliore amico, anzi che limitarsi a farsi solamente seghe con lui su stupidi porno, come secondo lui è normale che sia” ridacchia e “mi ha anche consigliato dei siti porno etero all’inizio, ma naturalmente gli ho detto che io e te sapevamo già dove andare a guardare se mai avessimo avuto bisogno”  
Alex lo guarda e non può fare a meno di pensare alla fortuna che aveva avuto quando aveva incrociato quel ragazzino strano all’asilo che, poi crescendo, lo aveva costretto a fare nottate per insegnarli brani, più di una volta, che gli aveva permesso di capire cosa voleva fare della sua vita e che, in qualche modo, gli aveva affidato la propria.  
“Ti amo” gli risponde solo e si sporge per lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte sudata “e lui, tuo padre, questo lo ha capito, credo.” continua “Ha capito però anche che non può aiutarti a decidere più nulla della tua vita, hai un lavoro, amici relativamente normali e un compagno assolutamente eccezionale” sente la leggera risata di Genn risuonare nell’abitacolo e la vede anche nei suo occhi che si piegano leggermente all’in su. Ci stava riuscendo a farlo distrarre e quindi continua “quello che lo porta a prendersela con te è il fatto che, mettere in discussione qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, gli fa credere di poter ancora essere parte della tua vita” Lo guarda cercare di capire le sue parole e quindi aggiunge “è tuo padre ed è quello che fanno tutti i genitori”  
Genn intanto si è acceso una sigaretta e mentre espira una boccata di fumo chiede “ma perché proprio su di te Alè? Perché non su quel cazzone di McFly o qualsiasi altro argomento seriamente discutibile? Proprio su quello più importante deve trovare da ridire?” sporge il braccio fuori dal finestrino aperto e con un movimento del polso cicca la cenere della sigaretta sull’asfalto. “Ti amo anche io comunque” si sporge per baciargli il dorso della mano, ferma sulla sua coscia.  
Genn chiude gli occhi, quindi, e reclina la testa fino a posarla al poggiatesta. Sbuffa e gira la testa verso di lui “ma non ce la faccio comunque più”.  
Alex lo sa che Genn nonostante abbia sempre fatto il duro, quello che se ne frega dei commenti della gente, di quello che gli altri pensano di loro, questa cosa lo spossa, lo lascia con un senso di pesantezza e delusione. Vorrebbe aiutarlo, proteggerlo da tutto il resto del mondo, ma sa che non può, soprattutto ora che la loro privacy non è più poi così tanto esistente.  
Per questo si affanna in cerca di una soluzione, almeno temporanea.  
“potresti restare per un po’ da me, c’è il letto di Nando, che è partito ieri, libero, o direttamente il mio se preferisci, con me come bonus ovviamente” gli fa l’occhiolino e gli accarezza lentamente con il pollice il ginocchio, giri circolari, che sa hanno il potere di calmare Genn come niente al mondo “e poi risparmieremmo tempo e benzina per tutte le volte che mi costringi ad accompagnarti in studio, quando hai il tuo momento-ispirazione” lo dice scherzando, non lo intende realmente, e sa che Genn lo sa. “Vedresti tuo padre molto di meno, almeno fino a quando non vi sarete calmati entrambi” Genn si gira a guardalo. Gli punta gli occhi color del mare nei suoi e “ma non darebbe fastidio ai tuoi?” e Alex naturalmente capisce il perché di questa domanda totalmente inutile da quando avevano 7 anni.  
I loro genitori non avevano mai avuto problemi a lasciarli dormire uno a casa dell’altro, soprattutto perché si risparmiavano serate con i loro figli dal muso lungo perché si erano rifiutati di lasciar dormire l’amico a casa loro, o perché non l’avevano lasciato andare a dormire dall’altro. Così, ci avevano rinunciato e avevano cominciato a tenersi rispettivamente sotto controllo i figli per almeno una sera la settimana all’inizio, che poi erano diventate due o anche tre, man mano che crescevano. Avevano stretto molto, le due famiglie.  
Ed era questo il problema di Genn. Aveva paura che i genitori di Alex, per qualche motivo non chiaro a nessun altro se non a Genn, si schifassero ad avere in casa il ragazzo del figlio, come aveva in pratica detto, con altre parole certo, ma il senso era quello, il padre di Genn.  
“Non ti devi assolutamente preoccupare” gli dice con calma. Vuole che Gennaro si aggrappi a lui, alla sua calma e alla sua razionalità. Vuole che, come fa di solito con la musica, in cui lo segue e si affida a lui, faccia anche in queste situazioni. E la voce calma e rassicurante è il primo passo. Poi viene il momento in cui deve ripetere il concetto perché Genn non ci crede o fa finta di non capire, ed infatti al suo “ma sei sicuro? Non è che non me lo stai dicendo solo perché non vuoi che ci rimanga male?” risponde “assolutamente sicuro di quello che ho detto, anzi, mi sono dimenticato pure di dirti che mamma mi aveva chiesto di chiederti se stasera preferisci la parmigiana avanzata da pranzo o un po’ di carne.”  
Genn lo guarda stupito “ma davvero i tuoi non hanno avuto nessun problema? I tuoi fratelli non ti hanno detto niente?”  
“quando gli ho detto che noi due stavamo a insieme, mi hanno detto lo sapevamo già, e dopo un secondo, mia madre ha aggiunto comunque Alè, stasera ceni a casa o esci? E ti giuro che ancora non ho ancora deciso se mi conviene ringraziare per il fatto che i miei se ne fossero accorti prima, anche prima di me, ne sono sicuro, o iniziare a preoccuparmi per il fatto che risultiamo così palesi” Alex lo guarda speranzoso, spera di averlo finalmente calmato, come quando da piccoli Genn si spaventava e Alex si preoccupava per lui, facendolo distrarre, fino a quando non si fosse completamente scordato del brutto spavento.  
Ed è quando Genn sbuffa una mezza risata che Alex capisce che il peggio è passato, che può insistere sull’argomento e quindi apre la sua portella e mentre mette un piede fuori chiede  
“quindi, dormi da me per un po’?”  
“Si”  
Si incontrano davanti al cancelletto di casa di Alex, Genn si aggrappa al braccio di Alex per tutto il tragitto fino alla porta e non lo lascia neanche quando Alex si fruga nelle tasche per cercare le chiavi, anzi lo aiuta, anche se ogni tanto metteva mani anche dove in teoria non avrebbe sicuramente trovato mazzi di chiavi.  
Alex, pesca le chiavi dalla tasca interna del cappotto, ride e si china a baciarli le labbra piegate in un ghigno leggero e si sofferma, le accarezza, le venera fino a quando non è Genn stesso che si stacca con un “Alè, dai apri che devo andare in bagno” per poi soffermarsi sulla figura di Alex che infila la chiave nella toppa e inizia a dare la prima mandata che aggiunge “comunque ti amo”  
“lo so, anche io” finisce di dare l’ultima battuta, poggia la mano alla base della schiena di Genn per fargli capire di entrare e aggiunge “Andiamo”

 

-but I'm trying to make it real


End file.
